Failed Mission
by Hiro Konobu
Summary: In this, we see the agents discussing a failed mission...notably it's better explained in the story.


Failed Mission  
By Hiro Konobu

"As always I only own my fanfics, notably this is an attempt to write what would happen after a failed mission on EBA, also this was done on a quick whim...meaning I did this in 30 minutes."

(We start by seeing all of the agents in a briefing about something happening on one of their mission)

"Agents...can you explain this?!" Khan said holding up a newspaper that said. Football player retires for good due to losing to the other team in the last few games.

"Well, first off how are we supposed to get in our groove when the guy were helping wants us to, help him while that awful "This is why I'm hot" song." J said crossing his arms as Khan was about to raise his arms Chieftain interrupted him.

"By the way before you say anything, we pleaded our case to the guy that it wasn't an actual song." Chieftain said.

"As well as the fact that we recommend rap and hip-hop groups that were actually good..." Morris said before getting cut-off by Khan.

"Well, even though I would want to hear those groups mentioned since you dub it as actual "rap and hip-hop" music, we'd probably get in trouble for actually mentioning them." Khan said.

"True...though I that Morris and Spin could handle crappy rap music...since well you know." Derek said as his line gained him a glare from Spin and Morris.

"Derek...just because me and Morris are that we don't necessarily have to live the "rapper/ghetto" lifestyle, and listen to horrible music, though the older stuff is okay." Spin said looking at Derek.

"Yeah, I hope Khan doesn't fire you later for your little wordplay." Morris said.

"Hey don't blame..." J said trying to defend himself.

"Can it J." Morris and Spin said.

"Also on a side note why does everyone assume I've had a bad past?" Spin said. "I just had a normal childhood like most people."

"As for the firing maybe, and Spin save your issues for your own time, though this still doesn't explain why you weren't at the top of your game." Khan said.

"Well when we were dealing with the guy and trying to help him out the mess he was in he decides to go to a party and get drunk rather then practice up on his football skills." Chieftain said.

"Getting himself drunk..." Khan said confused.

"Yeah he wanted to party rather than save his career by studying some plays as he was told to do." J said.

"Now that's just ignoring responsibilities." Khan said holding his hand on his head.

"Let's see what else after the party he had went to he had a huge hangover." Spin said.

"Then in the next practice they had he completely screwed up the plays mentioned." Morris said.

"Though we tried to subtlety say that fried food could help a headache." Derek said.

"So how did that work out?" Khan said.

"Well, he just had some energy drinks after he shoved off our idea." J said.

"Ahh, so all because he didn't want to take your advice he was left in a bad way." Khan said.

"That's pretty much it." Chieftain said.

"So what else happened after his not so great hangover?" Khan said

"Well after his hangover bit he was told to wake up for practice the next day." Spin said.

"What happened next?" Khan said.

"Well as we tried to get into the rhythm of the song the guy was doing all sorts of things that day..." J said.

"Like what?" Khan said.

"Shopping..." Derek said.

"Shopping?" Khan said confused.

"For sports memorabilia, online..." Derek said finishing up his statement.

"Okay, for a moment there..." Khan said.

"Anyway he also ended up, playing a stupid barber...whoops thought of something else...anyway he ended up partying, again." Chieftain said.

"Wow...either you weren't motivated well or that guy is was a jerk." Khan said.

"...Khan we mentioned the motivation issue earlier, and yes that guy was a jerk." J said.

"Sorry just feeling a little tired of this very long synopsis of what happened, still what happened after he partied again?" Khan said getting tired.

"Well, after that...he got scolded by his coach." Spin said.

"Then after the scolding he decided to meet some woman who somehow was still a fan of his." Chieftain said.

"...What, I'm surprised, you think someone like him would be shunned...even though somehow all five of us were helping the guy." Morris said.

"Yeah I'm still shocked as well." J said.

"Well go on with this." Khan said.

"Ok, he went on a date with said girl, only to screw up so horribly." Chieftain said.

"What, how?" Khan said in shock.

"As for the girl part don't worry she didn't look all that good, and as for how he screwed up he treated his date badly, as in being a jerk, ego-maniac, and spilled drinks and some food on his date and called her a bad luck klutz." Spin said.

"So what happened on the next day?" Khan said.

"On the next day during the practice he actually showed up for he screwed up badly..." Chieftain said.

"You must be wondering how so?" J said.

"Lets just say, he dropped so many plays he wasn't even gonna be in the starting line up, which his par for the course." Spin said.

"So after that part..." Khan said.

"You know what I'm just gonna end it here, since the guy thinks he can get away with the last part by turning it into a sub par rap video..." Chieftain said.

"And when that happened all of us just decided the we weren't going to help his sorry..." Morris said getting interrupted by Spin.

"Morris..." Spin said noticing what he was obviously going to say next.

"Hey, I was only going to say neck." Morris said.

"Oh my bad." Spin said.

"So you left him to destroy his career?" Khan said shocked.

"Yeah, he didn't want to take it seriously so we just decided to leave." J said.

"You know maybe that should be a rule...but don't hold your breath." Khan said sighing.

"So you aren't going to scold us further for the failed mission?" Morris said.

"Not at all, that guy deserved it..." Khan said.

"So what now?" Derek said as an alarm popped up and the screen showing a person in need of help.

"Well I think I know what's next, Khan if you please." Spin said.

"Agents are GO!!" Khan said.

End One-shot

"Now please leave a review ."


End file.
